Suite logique
by histoirede
Summary: En aidant ses amis, Takami se retrouvent dans des situations parfois incongrues. Yaoi, Sakuraba  Takami


**Titre :** Suite logique  
** Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Inagaki Riichirô et Murata Yûsuke  
** Notes : **Alors ceci... c'est le début de la première fic que j'ai écrite sur eux... X3 Y a des passages un peu n'importe quoi, mais bon... j'avais pas envie de la jeter.

- Takami-kun ?

Je relevai le nez de mon livre de maths pour regarder qui m'adressait la parole.

- Oui, Hayashi-san ?

Hayashi Taeko était dans ma classe depuis la deuxième année de collège, et très clairement l'une des filles les plus agréables que je connaisse.

- Euh, en fait... ça m'ennuie de te demander ça, mais...

La jeune fille se mit à rougir et à regarder à droite et à gauche.  
Ah.  
Je savais ce à quoi ça correspondait.

- ... Sakuraba ?  
- Ah, euh, je... tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander un autographe pour moi ?  
- Tu sais que c'est un de tes kôhai et que si tu lui demandes dans un couloir, il ne dira pas non ?  
- C'est que... comme il est populaire, il y a une espèce de "règle implicite" entre les filles du lycée... celles qui vont lui parler sont un peu... mal vues.

Je poussai un long soupir.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles.  
- Ah, euh, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, hein...  
- Bah... tu ne préfèrerais pas que je te le présente ?  
- Mais mais mais... je ne peux pas aller lui parler /directement/...  
- Ce ne sera pas lui parler directement, c'est moi qui te le présenterai.  
- Mais, je...

Je fis un léger sourire.  
Si je devais faire bénéficier de cette faveur à quelqu'un, Hayashi avait la priorité. Elle avait toujours été agréable avec moi, et avait plusieurs fois pris mon tour de ménage pour que je puisse aller plus tôt à l'entraînement et autres petites choses.

- Ou tu n'as pas envie... ?  
- Ah, si, mais... mais c'est embarassant...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais quand l'occasion se présentera, je n'hésiterai pas.  
- Je, euh... merci, Takami-kun.

* * *

Au final, l'occasion se présenta beaucoup plus vite que je l'aurais cru, vu que le lendemain à la pause de midi, alors que j'avais accepté avec grand plaisir le bentô que me proposait Hayashi, Sakuraba et Shin se présentèrent dans notre classe.  
C'était habituel de les voir ensemble, mais inhabituel de voir des deuxième année se balader dans le couloir des troisième.

- Takami-san ! Ôtawara-san !

J'accueillis mes kôhai d'un léger sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ma table, Ôtawara nous rejoignant dans l'instant.

- Hoi, Sakuraba ! Shin ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ??

La voix d'Ôtawara couvrit tous les bruits qui prenaient place dans la salle de classe, et si quelqu'un n'avait pas encore remarqué que _Sakuraba _était ici aux chuchotements des filles, et bien maintenant il le savait. Shin s'inclina respectueusement face à nous alors que Sakuraba reprenait la parole.

- Shôgun a changé le programme de ce soir, la salle de musculation est prise par un autre club donc tout le monde doit se retrouver sur le terrain. Il a dit qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de "spécial" pour ce soir...  
- Hmm, entendu. C'est gentil d'être venu nous prévenir. Il faut faire passer le mot ?  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, des première année s'en chargent.

J'inclinai légèrement la tête par réflexe aux propos de Shin alors que je voyais Sakuraba jeter un oeil intéressé à mon bentô.  
...  
Et si...

- Tiens, Sakuraba, goûte ça pour voir.

Sakuraba se pencha vers moi de façon à pouvoir engloutir ce qui se trouvait entre les baguettes que je lui présentais.

- Hmm, c'est super bon ! C'est votre maman qui cuisine aussi bien ?

Je fis un grand sourire. J'avais mon occasion.  
A la table à côté de moi, Hayashi rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, n'osant pas vraiment regarder vers nous.

- Non, c'est la demoiselle à côté de moi.

Je me tournai vers ma voisine.

- Hayashi-san ?

Même si toujours rouge, Hayashi fut bien obligée de se tourner vers les quatre membres de l'équipe de football américain réunis autour du bentô qu'elle avait préparé.

- Sakuraba, Shin, je vous présente Hayashi Takeo. Hayashi-san, voilà Sakuraba Haruto et Shin Seijûrô. Ils sont en deuxième année.  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.  
- Vous cuisinez super bien, Hayashi-san !

Hayashi rougit de plus belle au compliment de Sakuraba et j'estimai mon devoir accompli.  
La moitié des filles du lycée auraient tué pour un compliment pareil de la part du modèle.

- Ah, je... euh... c'est quelque chose de simple...

Sakuraba répondit à la jeune fille d'un de ses sourires les plus adorables puis sembla avoir une réalisation soudaine.

- Aaah, Takami-san, c'est votre petite amie ???

Je fus légèrement pris de court par la question. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu du tout.

- Non... non, du tout.

Sakuraba fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se tourna vers Shin.

- On va à la cafétéria ? J'ai pas emmené de dessert !

Shin se contenta d'opiner de la tête et les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce après de brèves salutations.  
Lentement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, je me retournai vers ma voisine.

- Et voilà.Tu aurais dû en profiter pour l'autographe...  
- ...  
- Bah, une prochaine fois.

Je retournai à mon bentô, vu que Hayashi semblait être partie dans son petit monde, se demandant ce que Shôgun avait pu prévoir de "spécial" pour l'entraînement du soir.

- Takami-kun ?  
- Hmm ?  
- ... merci.

Je répondis d'un sourire... c'était vraiment un bentô peu cher payé.

* * *

- Takami-san !

Je m'arrêtai en entendant la voix familière qui m'appelait.

- Oui ?  
- Vous avez deux minutes ?  
- Bien sûr.

Sakuraba montra un banc pas loin et je m'extirpai de la machine de musculation sur laquelle j'étais installé pour suivre mon kôhai.

- Encore en train d'entraîner vos jambes quand tout le monde se fait des biceps ?  
- Il faut bien quand même les kôhai courent plus vite que moi.

Je passai une main dans les cheveux de Sakuraba, le décoiffant tout en offrant un petit sourire au jeune homme.  
C'est vrai que j'en avais plus besoin que les autres... mais j'avais beau m'entraîner et m'entraîner, je savais bien que je ne courrai jamais comme Shin... ni même comme Sakuraba.

- ... d'ailleurs où est-ce que tu as encore abandonné Shin ?  
- Il est parti faire son jogging. Enfin je crois.  
- ... De quoi tu voulais me parler ?  
- Oh, ça ne va pas être long. C'est à propos de Hayashi-san.  
- ... hmm ?  
- Takami-san, je pensais pas que vous étiez pas doué pour ces choses-là, mais quand une fille vous fait à manger, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire... La façon dont vous avez répondu quand je vous ai demandé si c'était votre petite amie... elle l'a peut-être mal pris... il faudrait faire attention.

J'éclatai de rire.  
Sakuraba avait des fois des côtés absolument adorables.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Hayashi-san m'a fait ce bentô parce que je lui ai dit que je te présenterai à elle. C'est une de _tes _fans. Je n'ai pas ton succès, Sakuraba.

Le jeune homme sembla interloqué une seconde, puis fronça les sourcils.

- ... je suis sûr qu'elle tient à vous quand même.  
- ... c'est une bonne amie, oui. Promis, si elle me refait à manger, je ferai plus attention.

Sakuraba faisait toujours une petite moue, semblant douter de ce que je disais. Au final, je repris la parole.

- ... tu es devenu un vrai défenseur de la gente féminine, dis-moi.  
- Je crois que je suis bien obligé, vue ma position.  
- En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet pour moi. Et retourne t'entraîner, je suis sûr que tu voulais juste faire une pause en fait.  
- Pfff, Takami-san, vous avez pas une très bonne opinion de moi.

Sa moue se fit encore plus boudeuse et il repartit vers les appareils de musculation. Je le suivis alors que le lycéen rajoutait des poids sur une barre.

- Si tu soulèves 65 kilos, je retire ce que j'ai dit.  
- 65 ? Hmpf... Si je soulève 65 kilos, vous retirez ce que vous dites et vous me rendez un service.  
- ... quoi ?  
- ... vous m'expliquez les maths de deuxième année ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche.

- Si tu veux. Tes 65 kilos d'abord.  
- Ouiii, ouiii...

Sakuraba vérifia les poids et s'allongea, prenant une longue inspiration alors que ses mains se fixaient sur la barre.

- Vous avez promis, hein ?  
- Hmm.

Dans un mouvement rapide mais certain, la barre se souleva, resta quelques instants en l'air alors que les bras de Sakuraba tremblaient sous l'effort, puis vint se reposer sur son socle.

- Eh eh.  
- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Et rendez-vous après-demain à la bibliothèque à la pause-déjeuner.  
- A la pause-déjeuner ???  
- Parce que tu es libre à un autre moment, maintenant ?  
- Ben euh... hmpf... non, mais...  
- Je demanderai à Hayashi-san de nous faire un bentô en plus.  
- Vrai ?  
- Hmm. Essaye 70 maintenant.  
- Tout de suite ?  
- Ou fait une série de 10 avec 65, au choix...

* * *

- Ta-ka-mi-saaaaan !  
- Bonjour.  
- Bonjouuuur ! Shin est là aussi, c'est grave ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mes sourcils se relevant par la même occasion.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu as aussi des problèmes en maths, Shin ?  
- C'est moi qui l'ai ramené. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Même si Shin ne rigole pas.  
- On est là pour réviser, Sakuraba.  
- Voui, voui...

Nous nous assîmes à l'une des tables, Sakuraba ouvrant son livre pour me pointer le chapitre qui lui posait difficulté alors que Shin ouvrait un de ses cahiers et commençait déjà à écrire.

- Les suites numériques. L'enfer. Je comprends rien.  
- Même pas les plus simples ?  
- Rien.  
- Si je dis 2 4 6 8 10... c'est une suite de...  
- ... nombres pairs ?  
- Et pour passer d'un nombre pair à celui d'après, on fait quelle opération mathématique ?  
- Gneuh ?  
- Réfléchis deux secondes. Comment tu passes de 2 à 4 et de 4 à 6 ?

Sakuraba sembla réfléchir une seconde à la question.  
Je savais qu'il n'était pas _très _doué en cours, mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit grave au point de devoir réfléchir à une question comme ça...

- On... fait "+2"...?  
- Voilà, tu as tout compris.  
- ... euh...  
- Après c'est une question de notation. L'important c'est de savoir comment on fait pour passer d'un nombre à l'autre, et quel nombre on a au départ, pour ce genre de suites. Si tu dis que le premier chiffre de ta suite c'est "1" et que pour passer de l'un à l'autre tu fais "+2", tu n'auras pas vraiment des nombres pairs, hmm ?  
- Ben... les impairs à la place, quoi.  
- Exactement. Va au premier exercice d'application, on va le faire ensemble, tu vas voir, c'est simple. Lis l'énoncé déjà.

Sakuraba tourna quelques pages de son livre et Hayashi-san choisit d'arriver à ce moment, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Ah, Hayashi-san, merci encore. Sakuraba n'aurait pas travaillé sans la promesse d'un bentô fait de tes mains.

Je passai une main dans les cheveux de Sakuraba en me relevant et le lycéen tourna un regard vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

- Mais vous êtes trois ? Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas prévu de bentô pour Shin-kun.  
- Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà mangé.  
- De toute façon il ne mange pas comme tout le monde, Hayashi-san ! Vous avez mis des karaage ? Il était trop bon celui que j'ai mangé la dernière fois !!  
- Sakuraba, tes maths.  
- Mouiii, mouiiii...

Je laissai Sakuraba à son livre et débarassai Hayashi-san des deux boîtes qu'elle amenait.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?  
- ... non.  
- Tu peux ramener ton bentô et manger avec nous, non ?  
- Ah, euh...  
- Je t'accompagne, j'en profiterai pour nous ramener à boire.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, ne laissant pas le choix à Hayashi-san que de manger avec nous.  
Si déjà elle nous préparait le repas, elle allait pouvoir manger avec nous (et après se vanter à qui elle voudrait d'avoir partagé son déjeuner avec Sakuraba).

- Takamiiii-saaaaan...

En parlant du loup.

- Travaille.  
- Pff...  
- C'est pour ça que tu es là.  
- ... vous me ramenez un jus d'orange ??  
- ... si tu veux.

Je quittai la bibliothèque pour y revenir moins de cinq minutes plus tard, toujours accompagné de Hayashi, et trouvai Shin travaillant sur son cahier alors que Sakuraba semblait s'émerveiller de la couleur de sa gomme.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tes notes vont décoller, Sakuraba.  
- ... mais j'ai faim. Je peux pas travailler quand j'ai faim.  
- On commencera quand tu auras fait les deux premiers exercices.  
- Mais vous m'aidez, hein ?  
- Hmm. Seulement si tu fais quelques efforts.

Me suivant, Hayashi-san s'assit à table, jetant un oeil sur ce que faisaient nos kôhai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils révisent ?  
- Maths. Les suites numériques.  
- Ah, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal l'an dernier avec ce chapitre.  
- Ah, ça me fait plaisir de pas être le seul, Hayashi-san !!  
- Sakuraba, ton exercice.  
- Mais... je comprends pas ce que c'est "n truc".  
- Ca désigne un terme de la suite.  
- ...  
- 2 4 6 8 10, c'est n1, n2, n3. Ou n0 si ça démarre à zero.  
- C'est compliqué...

Je me penchai sur le livre de mathématiques du garçon pour voir si l'exercice était vraiment si difficile que ça.

- Sakuraba, c'est ce que je t'ai expliqué y a cinq minutes, juste avec des "n" en plus.  
- ... ben ils aident pas.  
- Réfléchis un peu. Sinon pas de repas.  
- Mais euuuuh...

Je me retournai vers Hayashi-san, comptant laisser Sakuraba mariner encore quelques minutes.  
Après tout, j'étais incapable de résister à un kôhai en difficulté, mais là il y mettait vraiment de la mauvaise volonté...

- Alors, Hayashi-san, on aura quoi au menu, après ?

* * *

L'entraînement avait déjà commencé depuis un petit moment quand Sakuraba arriva en courant.

- Désolé, j'avais un tournage !

Comme d'habitude, Shôgun le réprimanda, lui intimant de rester une heure de plus le soir-même pour compenser le manque d'entraînement et Sakuraba fit une petite mine contrite, avant de venir dans ma direction.

- Pardon pour le retard.  
- Hmm.Va t'échauffer. On commence un match d'entraînement dans 5 minutes, tu as intérêt à être prêt.

Sakuraba inclina la tête légèrement et s'écarta à nouveau alors que mon attention se retournait vers les première année qui s'entraînaient au sprint.

Sakuraba était resté plus longtemps comme Shôgun l'avait demandé, et le terrain s'était peu à peu vidé, ne laissant que quelques personnes s'attardant encore après les heures d'entraînement.  
Ôtawara et Kagamidô discutaient alors qu'Ikari s'entraînait encore à côté d'eux, et Shin avait disparu pour l'un de ses sempiternels joggings.  
Je m'entraînai aux passes avec Kanzaki, le deuxième receveur de l'équipe, pensant rentrer sous peu.

- Takami-san, on peut arrêter ? C'est à peine si je vois encore la balle...  
- Hmm. Oui. La journée a été longue.

Kanzaki s'était approché un sourire aux lèvres, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, ben je pars devant. Vu que vous allez sûrement encore parler à Sakuraba.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Parce qu'il doit encore s'entraîner une demie-heure et que si vous n'êtes pas là, il reste dans un coin à se tourner les pouces en se demandant ce qu'il peut faire ?  
- ... il aime trop les pauses pour son propre bien.

Kanzaki me fit un nouveau sourire et partit vers les vestiaires en me faisant un signe de main, alors que je me dirigeai vers Sakuraba, comme il l'avait prédit.

- Alors, tu vas faire ton supplément ?  
- Hmm ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'être arrivé en retard...  
- ... tu veux t'entraîner à quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Euh... je sais pas.  
- Ca te dit quelques passes ?  
- Hmm ! Mais ça ne vous gêne pas de rester encore ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué.

* * *

Le temps passa assez vite et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il restait moins de cinq personnes sur le terrain et personne n'avait envie d'allumer le groupe électrogène pour être éclairé de nuit, nous obligeant à nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.  
J'avais arrêté de faire des passes à Sakuraba et m'étais contenté de superviser son entraînement pendant le dernier quart d'heure, et il accueillit d'un demi-sourire mon annonce de fin de l'entraînement.  
Il partit devant moi pour rejoindre les vestiaires avant que je ne l'interpelle.

- Sakuraba.  
- Hmm ?  
- Tu pars sans faire d'étirements ? Tu tiens tant que ça à avoir des crampes ?  
- Hmmmmmm...

Le lycéen entama des étirements, mais je voyais que quelque chose l'embêtait. Au fur et à mesure de l'entraînement que nous avions fait ensemble, j'avais remarqué que son esprit partait ailleurs et qu'il semblait tracassé par quelque chose.

- Et ben, Sakuraba, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- ... rien.  
- On ne dirait pas, pourtant.  
- ... c'est rien de grave.  
- Mais je suis un sempai, alors tu vas me le dire parce que je te le demande.

Sakuraba poussa un léger soupir en relâchant sa jambe qu'il avait maintenue jusque-là.

- Hier...  
- Hmm ?  
- Vous m'avez complètement laissé de côté.  
- ... hein ?  
- Vous ne faisiez que parler avec Hayashi-san...  
- Je pensais que tu /travaillais/. Si tu voulais te mêler à la conversation, rien ne t'en empêchait.  
- Mais... à chaque fois que je posais une question, vous parliez de quelque chose qui était arrivé dans votre classe, ou d'un cours de troisième année...

Mes sourcils se relevèrent en voyant l'air triste du jeune homme.  
Je n'avais pas réalisé.  
Et n'avais pas pensé que Sakuraba puisse prendre mal quelque chose du style.

- Désolé, Sakuraba. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.  
- ...  
- Ne fais pas la tête pour quelque chose d'aussi bête.

Il ne répondit pas, sa moue restant en place sur son visage.

- Je devrais prendre des photos de toi comme ça. Tu fais une moue adorable quand tu es grognon, je suis sûre que ça pourrait se revendre cher.  
- Takami-san !  
- Oh, rougissant c'est pas mal aussi...  
- Takami-san...

Le visage de Sakuraba se fit triste.

- ... ne vous moquez pas de moi...

Mon sourire disparut dans l'instant quand je compris que je l'avais peut-être blessé.

- Pardon, Sakuraba. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin que je me moque de toi.

Sakuraba laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- ... Takami-san ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Vous ne sortez vraiment pas avec Hayashi-san ?  
- Non. Pourquoi tu insistes à ce point ?  
- ...  
- Elle t'intéresse ?  
- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
- On est juste des amis. Depuis longtemps. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard je ne pense pas que la relation que j'ai avec Hayashi-san puisse changer.  
- ... d'accord.  
- Tu vas me dire pourquoi ça te turlupine ?  
- ... je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même

Je sais que ça fait ça à beaucoup de monde, mais je suis totalement incapable de résister à Sakuraba quand il prend cet air de chien battu.

- En tout cas je te promets qu'à la prochaine séance de révisions ce sera juste moi et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

Au bout de quelques instants, son visage s'illumina d'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret et qui me rassura définitivement.

- Pour de vrai ?  
- Hmm.  
- Et vous ne soupirerez pas quand je ne sais pas la réponse à un truc évident ??

Je réprimai un rire.

- Je fais ça ?  
- Oui. C'est très désobligeant. Je sais déjà que je suis bête, pas besoin de me le rappeler.  
- ... je ferai de mon mieux pour m'en empêcher, alors.  
- ... merci de ne pas me contredire quand je dis que je suis bête...  
- ... Ca fait partie de ton charme ?  
- Takami-saaaan, euh ! Pff.  
- ... Je te taquine.  
- Je sais.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que je ne réalise.

- ... mais au fait, Shin n'est pas un des meilleurs élèves de ta classe ?  
- Si...  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de t'aider, alors ?  
- ... je ne comprends rien quand Shin explique.

Sakuraba comme moi éclatâmes de rire au même moment alors que le terrain se vidait de ses derniers occupants.

* * *

- Shin n'est pas venu ?  
- Ah, je ne lui ai pas dit. ... il fallait ?  
- Euh, non. C'est juste rare de ne pas vous voir ensemble.  
- De toute façon quand il révise il reste dans son coin sans parler...

Nous nous assîmes à table et Sakuraba ouvrit son livre, toujours au chapitre des suites numériques.  
Je choisis de tout reprendre à zero.  
Contrairement à la dernière fois, je posais peu de questions, ou seulement sur des choses que j'avais déjà dites.  
J'avais envie que Sakuraba comprenne, qu'il se sente moins bête, et qu'il ne pense pas que je ne m'occupais pas de lui juste parce que je le laissais résoudre un exercice tout seul.  
J'avais du temps devant moi, ça ne me gênait pas de lui ré-expliquer la même chose trois fois, et si je l'avais déçu la fois d'avant, je voulais compenser du mieux que je pouvais cette fois-ci.

Au final, il fut particulièrement sage -vu comme d'habitude il aime peu écouter- et posa peu de questions, toutes sur un ton assez timide.  
M'étais-je vraiment moqué de lui la fois d'avant pour qu'il semble si hésitant ?  
Alors qu'on m'avait toujours dit que j'étais l'archétype du gentil grand frère que tout le monde voulait (même des gens plus âgés que moi, des fois), je m'inquiétais sur ce que j'avais pu faire à Sakuraba.

* * *

Nous pouvions nous permettre d'être en retard à l'entraînement, mais pas beaucoup plus.  
Je choisis donc d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui et Sakuraba rangea ses affaires.  
Il avait encore cet air triste qu'il arborrait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.  
Pourtant cette fois il avait eu mon attention indivisée et je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus.  
Je m'approchai de lui, tâchant d'offrir le visage le plus ouvert possible.

- Sakuraba...  
- Hmm ?  
- Ca n'a toujours pas l'air d'aller...

Sakuraba releva son regard vers le mien.  
Il avait un petit air malheureux.  
Et autant cela pouvait fendre le coeur, autant je me surprenais à me dire que ça lui allait bien.

- ... Takami-san ?  
- Oui ?  
- ... vous ne vous doutez vraiment de rien ?  
- Comment ça ?

Sakuraba poussa un soupir.  
Je passai une main dans les cheveux du lycéen.  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait déprimer Sakuraba à ce point ?

- ... vous êtes le seul à faire ça...

Ma main s'arrêta et je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais.

- Pardon. Ca te gêne ?  
- ... non, pas du tout. Mais admettez que quand on passe la barre du mètre quatre-vingts, y a plus grand monde qui ne le fasse.

Je me rendis compte de l'évidence.  
Ma mère qui avait pourtant été très friande de ce geste du temps de mon enfance avait arrêté de le faire quand je l'avais dépassée en taille... c'est-à-dire avant même mon entrée au collège.  
Et voilà que je me retrouvais à le faire à un garçon qui avait fêté son seizième anniversaire trois mois plus tôt.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas très approprié.  
Mais Sakuraba a toujours eu cette attitude et ces expressions qui donnent aux gens l'envie de s'occuper de lui comme d'un petit garçon adorable.  
Ou tout du moins à moi.

- Pour moi tu n'es pas si grand. Et puis quand tu fais ton regard de chien battu on a qu'une envie c'est de te dorloter, Sakuraba.  
- Ah, je sais, Miracle-san m'en a déjà parlé... je fais pas exprès vous savez...  
- Je m'en doute.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel je continuais de passer ma main dans ses cheveux.  
Je n'arrivais pas à m'en lasser.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer plus longtemps.  
Il avait beau être mignon et adorable, ç'aurait été bizarre de continuer ça pendant dix minutes.  
Je récupérai ma main et reprit la conversation.

- Bon, alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es encore grognon ?  
- ...  
- La dernière fois tu m'as dit que c'était parce que je ne m'étais pas occupé bien de toi quand je t'ai donné des cours, mais là je t'ai offert toute mon attention, non ?  
- ... oui...  
- Alors ? Ca te suffit ?  
- En fait...  
- ... hmm ?  
- ... je crois que j'étais jaloux de Hayashi-san...  
- Tu fais un peu gamin, là. Les gens ne te portent pas assez d'attention à ton goût ?  
- Non, je... ça je m'en fiche. Mais c'est différent quand c'est... votre attention.  
- ... Sakuraba...  
- Je... je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais... mais je ne pourrais jamais être parfait comme Shin et puis...

Ma main retourna dans ses cheveux, cherchant à le calmer.

- Sakuraba.

Le garçon se tut et releva son visage vers le mien.

- Je m'en fiche que tu ne sois pas parfait. Et tu peux avoir toute mon attention dès que tu en as envie. Il suffit de me le demander. C'est à ça que sert un sempai, hein...

Le visage de Sakuraba se tourna à nouveau vers le sol.

- ... Sakuraba ?

Le lycéen fit un pas en avant et laissa sa tête penchée se reposer sur mon épaule.

- ... pardon.

Je poussai un soupir et ma main se mit en mouvement dans les cheveux de Sakuraba, glissant doucement le long des mèches pour apaiser le jeune homme qui avait très clairement un problème qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à te faire pardonner...  
- ...  
- ... tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Un long silence prit place

- ... je crois que je vous aime.  
- ...  
- Pardon.


End file.
